


7: Pizza Date Night/Double Date With Friends

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Riddle Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 7/31: Pizza Date Night/Double Date With FriendsOswald joins Riddler at the Riddle Factory and Lee with Barbara offers them a job they can't refuse.Read Series notes for Challenge details.





	7: Pizza Date Night/Double Date With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the prompt Gotham style. Lol.
> 
> Rated T for suggested torture (It is the Riddle Factory after all).

Oswald moved to the front of the surprisingly large crowd to get a better look at this so-called Riddle Factory. The setup resembled a macabre game show. A man that looked familiar from his mayoral days stood behind the lectern, and it appeared his hands were tied behind his back.

 

“Do you know why you've been brought here, James Meredith Brown the Third?” the Riddler stepped forward. 

 

“Let me go- my father will hear of this!” the man struggled against his restraints. And a muscle moved closer to ensure that the prisoner did not get free.

 

“Oh, but do you not see? We  _ want  _ your father to hear of this. In fact, we will be taping the entire show for your father’s benefit.” the Riddler snapped his fingers and a woman with a handheld movie camera came forward. “Your father James Meredith Brown the Second is a very wealthy man and he has been stealing money from the Narrows. And  _ now  _ we plan to steal it back!” 

 

The crowd behind Oswald cheered loudly. 

 

“Yes!” The Riddler raised his palms to the crowd. “However we are  _ fair.  _ The rules of the game are simple. The Riddler will ask you a riddle. Answer correctly, you walk out of here a free man. But answer wrong and spin the wheel of torture!” He pointed to the wheel behind him with the cane in his hand. “And now we  _ play.”  _

 

“No. Wait, wait. Please! My father will pay you whatever you want. Please. No!” 

 

“The riddle is: It is shorter than the rest, but when you're happy, you raise it up like it's the best. What is it?” The Riddler raised his cane. “Tick.. tock… you have thirty seconds to answer, starting now.” 

 

The Riddler was captivating, Oswald had to give him that. 

 

The hostage started to giggle uncontrollably. “My cock?” 

 

“Your cock maybe, but not mine,” the Riddler hit the lectern with his cane, the hostage jumped back. “But, please, try to remember this is a family show.” The crowd laughed. “Is that your final answer, Jimmy?” 

 

“No…! Please. I don't know. Oh my Go-! My tail?” 

 

“The answer is,” the Riddler gave him a thumb up. “Thumb of course.” He turned his thumb down. 

 

“That is two wrong answers,” the Riddler laughed. “That deserves two spins of the wheel. Should I give it a spin for you, your hands look a little tied at the moment.” He strutted up to the wheel. “Three… two… one!” He spun the wheel. And the wheel stopped. 

 

“And the wheel has chosen,” the Riddler took off the selection from the wheel. “Burned Pizza on Roof of Mouth.” He held it over his head. “Do you have any last words for your father?” the Riddler nodded to the camera girl. 

 

“No… no… no… nonono-.” 

 

“Very well, Leo, if you would do the honors.” 

 

The muscle took the plate from the girl. On it was something that resembled pizza, at least it had enough melted cheese on it to be considered such. He titled the hostage's head up and holding his jaw open used tongs to force the melted cheese in his mouth. Then held his jaw closed while the man screamed with his mouth closed. 

 

“Make sure you get his good side, Quizzler,” the Riddler laughed. 

 

After the show, when everyone was cleared out, the Riddler joined Oswald. 

 

“How did you enjoy the show?” he grinned proudly. 

 

“It was scorching hot,” he chuckled and brought the Riddler down to kiss him. 

 

However they were interrupted by applause. 

 

“Well that was certainly more entertaining than Wheel of Fortune,” Barbara laughed. “But I must say you're no Vanna White, Nygma.” 

 

“I see you wasted no time crawling back to Oswald, Ed,” Lee crossed her arms. “Admit it, you're nothing but a sidekick. Although as I can see, there are perks to being Cobblepot’s lackey.” 

 

“What's it like having your thrall back, Ozzie?” Barbara grinned. “Are you sharing a coffin yet?” 

 

“What do you want, Lee?” Oswald subconsciously stood in front of Riddler. 

 

“Not here for you, Ozzie dear. We're here for the boy toy,” Barbara pointed at Riddler. 

 

“Do you have some place we can speak, Ed?” Lee glanced at Oswald. “Alone.” 

 

“Ed Nygma is not here,” the Riddler put his hand on Oswald’s shoulder. “And whatever you have to say to the Riddler you can say to Penguin.” 

 

“Whipped,” Barbara coughed. 

 

“I'm here to speak with Ed,” Lee took a step closer. “I know he's still in there.” 

 

“If you think to seduce me with that weak lovesick fool Edward's feelings for you,” the Riddler laughed, “you might as well spin that wheel.” 

 

Lee shared a look with Barbara, shrugged. “You have no doubt heard of our exploits.” 

 

“The bank robberies?” Riddler waved his hand. “Child’s play.” 

 

“We are here to hire Nygma’s former set of skills for a job,” Barbara said. 

 

“Why?” Oswald asked. He did not trust either woman, they were up to something. 

 

“We want to hit Gotham Central Bank,” Lee answered. “And we have need of a hacker.” 

 

“If you think you can just waltz in here and-,” Oswald pointed. 

 

“We'll do it,” the Riddler cut him off. 

 

“We'll be in touch,” Lee turned around to leave.

 

“Looks like it'll be a double date, boys,” Barbara blew them a kiss and followed Lee out.

 

“We will?” Oswald turned to Riddler. “This has to be a trap, you know.” 

 

“Of course,” the Riddler grinned. 

 

“Then why agree to take the job?” 

 

“A trap can work both ways,” the Riddler giggled. “They might have set the trap but we will spring it first.” 

 

Oswald liked the way the Riddler thought. “I believe we were rudely interrupted.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be anti Nygmakins! But only meant as an AU to canon events.
> 
> Riddle Factory was fun to play with! I kinda want to continue this one...


End file.
